


Magical Love

by Miriyoku_Rio



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriyoku_Rio/pseuds/Miriyoku_Rio
Summary: Umi knew Eli should have been placed in Slytherin.





	Magical Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally two separate chapters.

Umi had always wondered why the blonde was placed in the house labelled 'Ravenclaw'. Sure, Eli was intelligent, there was no denying that fact. But she could also see the older girl fitting in perfectly among the Slytherins, her cunning behavior being more than enough evidence to support the fact.

Why is she thinking about this particular topic you ask? Well, for some reason or another, Ayase Eli only seemed to be her sly self around her, and her only.

Many would have been more than privileged to be the centre of attention from those charming azure eyes. Umi however, was most certainly not. Especially when the older girl suddenly decides to 'mark her territory' right in the middle of a crowded hallway. And don't even get her started on what the sly Ravenclaw is like when the pair find themselves alone, that would be too shameless for anyone to hear.

In short; Umi was not impressed. At all.

She could handle the few jealous looks some of Eli's little fan club would shoot her. After all, it was sometimes amusing the way Eli would try and keep them swooned while keeping her soul focus on Umi, only someone like her could pull it off without any complications.

The only time the younger Gryffindor could relax was during lessons and in the safety of her dorm. How she became Eli's personal target is still a complete mystery to her. She managed to ask the blonde the question once, but all she received was a wink along with a mysterious smile. It almost made her look like her best friend, Nozomi Tojo, and also just made Umi all the more curious as to why the older Ayase wasn't placed in Slytherin.

The raven haired girl had even resorted to asking the Ravenclaws younger sister, to which she got a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, Umi-san. But even I can't understand the reason." The lighter blonde had answered before bowing and leaving for class.

It was starting to get infuriating for Umi. She needed to do something about this before she blows a fuse.

* * *

"Ah~ you look so cool in your quidditch outfit, Umi."

Turning to face the older student, Umi was quick to pick up that Eli was also in her gear, though where hers was a bright red and yellow, proudly showing off the lion of her house. Eli's was a deep blue, the mighty bird displaying its wings.

"Thanks, y-you too." While she couldn't stop herself from stuttering, she could pull herself from Eli's gaze. She was thankful since just as the blonde was about to spill more words, the other members of Gryffindor entered, looking at their opponent curiously before standing in a line behind Umi.

"Umi-chan! I'm going to catch the snitch this time, nya~"

Umi looked back to a younger member of their team. Rin Hoshizora, the seeker. She had her free hand held in the air with a look of determination in her eyes. It made Umi smile.

"I know you will, Rin."

* * *

Seven minutes into the game and Grffindor was losing, badly.

Umi looked at the game from her high point. The bat held tightly in her grip as she waited for that damned bludger to try and kill her again. Umi wasn't careless, however she also wasn't perfect. The force when being hit from those ghastly things is bone shattering, Umi knows this more that she would like to admit.

From the corner of her vision she spotted Rin chasing what she imagined to be the snitch, however the tiny golden winged ball was moving too fast for her to be able to see it.

Knocking out of her trance was the high pitched sound of a bell followed by a multitude of students cheering.

"Another point to Ravenclaw!"

Looking down towards her teams 3 rings, she spotted Eli gracefully flying away from them after high-fiving one of her teammates. Her eyes landing on Umi shortly after as the blonde blew her a kiss. _Damn that idiot._

Once the game continued, Umi could faintly hear a weird sound coming from her right, the slight distraction almost causing a rogue bludger to come crashing to the front of her broomstick. However she was quick to regain control and glared at the ball as it circled back to her. Her bat at the ready, Umi raised her arm and just when the ball was close enough, batted it with all her might. The force behind her hit making her look back to see if she had broken the bat, and she had. Completely shattered it to be exact.

But that wasn't her biggest problem at the moment. Since all her focus had gone to just hitting the bludger, she hadn't looked to where she was aiming it to. Meaning that the ball had lost its course and went crazy, hitting a player in the process.

"Guh?!"

Snapping away from the bat and towards the noise, her gaze landed upon Eli. She had fallen off her broom and was just holding it by the tips of her fingers. However what had Umi's attention was the arm she had cradled to her chest.

What had she done?

Reflexes kicking in, Umi dived to Eli's position, grabbing onto the blonde's wrist just as she had let go of her own broom. Which fell to the ground as soon as its owner left.

Blue met amber. Pain met guilt. Umi being the first to look away as she hoisted Eli up onto her broom, awkwardly placing her arms around Eli's sides to grip onto her stick as well as keep Eli perched upon it.

After she was sure Eli was balanced, she slowly guided her broomstick to the ground, where the first-aiders were already waiting for them.

After landing, Eli wordlessly got off and followed the aiders towards the healing quarters. Leaving Umi alone to drown in even more guilt. And, through it all, she had missed the commentators' last words for the game.

"Rin caught the snitch! Victory for Gryffindor!"

* * *

It had been a tense hour since the game finished. Gryffindor decided to celebrate in their common room while Ravenclaw shrugged their shoulders and congratulated the winners.

Umi, however, had spent that last hour pacing outside the medical hall. Her two childhood friends, Kotori and Honoka had already been inside to check on Eli and so had Nozomi. The latter giving her a sympathetic smile and slight words of assurance when she left. Umi had been given permission to see the blonde however her own conscience was stopping her. The guilt still building the longer she chose to stay outside.

Words were spinning in her clouded mind. Some encouraging, others the complete opposite. She was literally having a debate with her own mind, and it was getting her nowhere as well as giving her a headache. Although that could have been from the pacing, she wasn't sure anymore.

Stopping just outside the door, close enough that her nose was slightly pressed up against it, she sighed. That seemed to be the only thing she could do. After a brief moment she concluded that she's too tired and guilt ridden to properly see the Ravenclaw.

And so she left, without a word.

* * *

Morning didn't come pleasantly for Umi. The night before haven been filled with nightmares and therefore, lack of sleep.

When she finally reached her dorm last night, most of the members of Gryffindor were still in celebration. But Umi couldn't pull herself to do anything, so she silently crept through the crowd of dancing and cheering students before climbing the stairs that would eventually lead to her bed.

With a quiet groan, Umi raised a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. The light emitting from the curtains telling her that she isn't going to be able to get some sleep. So with that in mind, she removed the thick covers from her body and crept to the showers where she could, hopefully, eradicate some of the negative emotions as well as the dirt from yesterday's match.

Mornings at the castle were always relaxing and serene. It was like you had traveled back in time and see what the world was like many years before.

Wandering through the halls, Umi was constantly startled by the pictures on the walls yelling profanity at her for being up this early and waking them in the process.

"Goodness child, go back to sleep!"

Umi only ignored them as she descended the stairs, making her way to the large hall and, ultimately, towards breakfast.

As she pushed open the two large doors, the scents off all kinds of food punched her senses. If she didn't care about her actions so much, she would have drooled there and then.

Making her way towards her usual seat, Umi said her greetings to the very few students that littered the hall before settling down and digging in. She was about to have another slice of toast before a sudden presence took a seat directly across from her. The sudden student making her jolt in shock, then shiver when blonde tresses and azure eyes came into focus.

"Good morning, Umi."

That… Didn't sound right.

Looking closer towards the sudden appearance that was Eli, Umi noticed that the Ravenclaw looked, to put it bluntly, terrible.

"Eli… A-are you okay? Does your arm still hurt?"

Eli lifted her gaze from the plate of food before her and back to Umi. She straightened her back to show the white cast engulfing her arm, cutting short at the back of her elbow and wrist. "No, it no longer hurts." She shook it for emphasis.

Umi dropped her hands to her lap and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Eli placed her uninjured elbow on the over sized table and lent her head against her palm, using her finger to magically guide the spoon around her tea that sat beside her breakfast. Her eyes didn't leave Umi, taking in the sight before her carefully before she spoke. "It hurts you know."

"But, I thought you sai-"

"I mean you not coming to visit me in the medical hall. I was waiting for you."

Umi snapped her head up and gazed upon Eli's slightly pained expression, her finger had now stopped moving and was curled around the handle of the mug.

"… Oh." Was all she could think of; but it's not like she didn't go to the hall per-se, she just didn't enter. And the guilt mixed with the lack of sleep was definitely karma biting her. She knew that, but she also knew that not visiting Eli as soon as she could was inexcusable.

A sigh reached her ears as Eli closed her eyes and drank from her freshly prepared tea. Her expression relaxing slightly from the hot beverage.

After a moment of silence, Eli spoke "is it really this one-sided?"

Umi tilted her head in confusion, "what is?"

Biting her inner cheek, Eli debated her next decision. In the end, she threw everything on the table, "Umi, why do you think that out of everyone that goes to this school, I chose you to tease and spend my time with when I can?"

Umi didn't have an answer, so she stayed quiet.

It only made Eli click her tongue, "for heaven's sake Umi, _I love you_."

A few tense moments passed, the sound of the large doors slamming open and shut reaching Eli's ears as she watched the person she loved leave her alone once more.

* * *

Classes seemed to blur together for the rest of the day. Umi had not been paying attention to the majority of what her teachers had been saying and has consequently spilled her potions in charms, almost set her defense the dark arts teacher on fire and almost got knocked out by the screaming mandrakes in herbology.

It was now break. After her last class, she had rushed out of the classroom to be alone, ignoring her friends' worried calls.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid!"

Being situated on the rocky shore of the lake, Umi threw her anger in the form of pebbles. The small, hard pieces of earth colliding with the water with little to no grace. After her miniature tantrum had subsided she collapsed onto the rocky ground and sighed. Drawing her knees up to her chest and burying her face between them.

"Finished?"

If she had been in a better mood, the young Gryffindor would have jumped and probably blush at the calming tone. Today however, she wanted none of it. Not after this morning.

"What do you want, Eli?"

She heard a few footsteps before Eli sat down next to her, adopting a similar position to the one Umi had.

"Honoka and Kotori were worried. So I came to check that you were okay."

"Are you being serious right now?"

Eli blinked and looked down at Umi, who had now lifted her head slightly and was giving her a deadly glare. "Do you honestly think that you, of all people, needed to come check if I was 'okay'?"

Eli tensed.

Umi didn't stop.

"No, Eli. Of course I'm not okay!" Her pitch increased. Standing slowly so she could look down at Eli for once.

"Why? Why did you suddenly confess to me? Why did-"She bit her lip to stop herself from finishing the sentence. She was going too far.

Eli lowered her gaze to Umi's trembling hands, and, being the person she is, took them in her own as she also stood to her feet.

It made Umi flinch, Eli's hands were too warm.

"Simple; I wanted to."

Cheeks turned scarlet as Eli's uninjured arm caressed them to wipe away the tears she didn't know had fallen. Smiling, Eli perched both of her hands upon Umi's shoulders and lent forward to place a kiss on the others forehead.

"I." Another kiss on the forehead.

"Love." A kiss on the cheek.

"You." She was just short of Umi's lips.

Heartbeat racing, face flushed and kneed weak. Umi could safely say that's the first time that she's been genuinely swooned by Ayase Eli.

And she closed the distance.

Umi was left utterly frozen at what she had just done. The warm sensation of having soft lips against her own was making her weak in the knees, to the point where she had to hold on in order not to fall. The smell of the beautiful nature around them mixed with both mint and vanilla created a weird yet wonderful concoction like a spell gone wrong yet the outcome was still brilliant. Her eyes had already fluttered shut when she closed the distance, too embarrassed to visually see what was currently happening. She could feel Eli's hands pull her ever closer, the low rumble of a trapped moan catching in her throat and eliciting something within the blonde.

And like that, the spell was broken.

Left speechless and out of breath, Umi slowly, uncertainly, opened her eyes until she was met with hungry blue. It was obvious that Eli was fighting with herself, her eyes betraying what she truly wanted, yet her hands stayed rooted to Umi's back. Umi tries smiling at the Ravenclaw, standing back until she could gently grasp Eli's hands within her own. "N-not to ruin the moment, but I have class soon." She was glad to see Eli's smile return with that, the storm brewing in her orbs clearing completely until it the clear day returned.

"I shall wait for you, then." The older student also had classes to attend, yet the only thing she wanted was the girl before her. She was quick to sneak another quick kiss before Umi began moving, startling the Gryffindor and returning the dark crimson to her cheeks, making the blonde chuckle with loving amusement. "Shall we start heading, hm?"

"Y-yes, lets." It took all of her control not to pull Umi back, keeping her smaller frame inside an embrace that she could never escape. "E-E-Eli, y-you can let go now." That certainly got a grin from the blonde, the Ravenclaw letting go of one hand and intertwining her fingers with the other, dragging Umi back to the old castle that was their school.

* * *

"You have been smiling all day, it's gross." One person who was never in a good mood? You can always count on Nico Yazawa. The petite 5th year was in Slytherin, however she shared most of her classes with the blonde Ravenclaw, the pair somehow forming a close bond despite being in completely different houses.

"Now, now Nicochi~" And the third member of Eli's little 5th year friendship group, Nozomi Tojo. Another member of Slytherin that was somehow the complete opposite of the dark haired female. "That is simply the effects of young love, am I right Elichi?" Mysterious yet motherly green gems looked away as a familiar smirk appeared on her features.

Eli continued to smile at her friend, "I simply can not deny that, Nozomi." Blue eyes then returned to the front of the classroom when the teacher entered, the room becoming quiet as the older male flicked his wand, an old fashioned screen dropping from completely no where and displaying a picture of a Hippogriff, the horse like creature had its wings stretched to show off how the creature looked.

"Now, can anyone tell me about this here creature?"

* * *

"Umi-chan! There you are!" While she had been walking to class, the young Gryffindor had been pounced upon by a wild Honoka, the force almost being enough to knock the girl off her feet.

"Honoka! What have I told you about doing that!" She glared at her ginger haired childhood friend when she began giggling, clutching at her arm like a little child. The title seemed oddly fitting for her friend despite being older than Umi herself.

"Don't be mad at Honoka-chan, Umi-chan. She has been worried about you all day." And low and behold, Kotori appeared at Umi's other arm, gently taking it between her own, being the complete opposite to their hyperactive friend who seemed to have boundless amounts of energy. "Is everything okay?"

Umi looked between her two friends as the continued down the old corridor towards class, smiling at the concern each held as they waited for an answer. "I am fine, sorry to make you both worry." She wasn't quite sure how to take her reply any further than that, her cheeks becoming warm at just the thought of explaining what she had been up to during break. "I just needed to… c-clear my mind a little."

Concern molding into confusion, bright amber met blue as both Kotori and Honoka looked at each other in question, not really getting why their friend had started stuttering all of a sudden. "A-anyway," the Ravenclaw sighed, internally happy to see the door to their classroom, "I am better now, so please do not concern yourselves." She then beamed towards the other two.

Earning two pairs of smiles back as the three started class.

* * *

"Umi-chan~! Can you help me practice nya~!"

Looking back to their youngest member, Umi watched carefully at the ginger haired female try to avoid the bludger that seemed to be stalking her constantly. The captain readied her bat and tightened her grip on her broom, flying to Rin's side before jerking slightly, the tip of her broom lifting to an angle before she gave struck the oncoming ball, aiming it over one of the tall stands and hopefully away from Rin for good. "Thanks Umi-chan!"

The Gryffindor watched the other fly off with speed, her eyes then glazing over the rest of her team. It was Gryffindors day for practice, and the group were still in good spirits after their latest victory. The team already found out that their next match was against Slytherin, which means they're going to need to watch their backs, the snakes were known to be… well, snakes.

"Well hello there beautiful."

"W-wah?!" It took all of her years of balance to not fall off of her broom, the sudden voice beside her proving to almost clear her record of staying up right. "E-Eli?!"

The blonde in question gave a little wink. She was draped in her quidditch gear, the dark blues making her stand out in the sea of red. A raven among lions. "Sorry, I wasn't planning on ruining your practice, or scaring you for that matter," she chuckled when she heard a huff, "but I got a sudden urge to be in the air, so I decided to join." Azure eyes scoped the other team, smiling at the strength. "It makes sense really, seeing your team not it is obvious you are all strong." Her gaze then returned to her partner, who had been listening curiously, it was obvious by her gaze. "But we will win our next match, I guarantee it."

Umi smiled at the conviction in Eli's expression. "I look forward to it."

The Ravenclaw grinned, drawing herself closer until she could lean closer to Umi, indulging within the Gryffindor's scent and presence. A small smug appearing on her features when she noticed the younger female become flushed red.

Umi could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest with the proximity, her defenses failing her. "E-Eli, e-e-everyone can see us!" Just the thought of people seeing such an intimate gesture made her mind swirl.

"Let them watch," Eli breathed out, her mind succumbing to hidden desires. "I'm not going to hold back with you any longer." The deep huskiness hidden in the blonde's tone made Umi shiver. She could feel the Ravenclaw's warmth, see the intensity, the passion, behind her eyes as the cool breeze continued to embrace her figure, helping somewhat to calling down her flaming cheeks.

Eli took in her silence as a go ahead, looking into those fire embers for any signs that Umi didn't want to. And when she saw the same hunger that she was currently feeling, tenderly enveloping Umi's lips with her own. Felling and sensations from earlier that day bombarding her insides. They certainly weren't going to get used to this anytime soon.


End file.
